


Interlude.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Voyeurism, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Magic, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, mild force, the other brothers are watching but it's only mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Sophie can't stop sucking Lucifer's cock.Literally.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Interlude.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistifiedlotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistifiedlotte/gifts).



> I typically don't post shorter ficlets but...the flow was too perfect for me to draw it out.
> 
> Short and (not) sweet.

The rasped groans of the demons surrounding us did nothing to pacify the clenching of my cunt. A medley of crying shame and feverishness fought a losing battle against one another in my mind.

**SPOILER ALERT** : the _feverishness_ prevailed by a longshot.

It fueled my eager mouth as my head moved up and down Lucifer’s cock, my tongue lapping at whatever flesh of his it could touch. No vein or ridge was neglected, much to his elation. Undeterred by the ache of my jaw, I couldn’t stop.

_Quite literally_.

Whatever spell he cast on me forbade me from any form of liberation. I was bound to the magic—forced to stay in the vicinity of the first-born, pleasuring his cock however he deemed acceptable. I couldn’t even recollect how I ended up in the pits of Hell with him.

Either way, my contemplation was overpowered by the clearing of the demon’s throat.

“I _do_ hope you’re thinking about how to satisfy me further, Sophie,” Lucifer warned, his hand clasping a fistful of my hair in his ungloved hand. “You don’t want to upset me, do you?” His tone came out a lot more condescendingly than normal.

My smart mouth knew no bounds; not even in the face of the Devil himself. I forced my narrowing eyes as high as practicable at him.

“Shuuuupppttttt thhvveee ffffwauuu—”

Before I could finish, he was already using duress on my head. A fresh stream of tears spilled from my eyes as my throat stressed to conform to his full size. His tip was burrowed in the back of my throat, precum dangling just barely from it. My body tensed at how fucking _thick_ he felt in my mouth.

On its own, my tongue traced the underside of his shaft. It trailed up and around the sides as one of my hands curved around his balls. My fingers spread around them and exercised lengthy, paced squeezes to them. My fluctuations coerced a guttural snarl from the Avatar of Pride, his hips twitching in place.

“That’s right,” he shuddered, his hand lax on my head, “you’re _much_ prettier like this. Obedient _and_ learning your place…” Luci trailed off, his breath strained as my administrations picked up. My cunt ached for a release of its own, his words purring all over my being.

“Perhaps, I’ll reward you after all. I might even let you _cum_ ,” His words were poison—venom I was _dying_ to drink, knowing the end result awaiting me. I knew better than to deny my imminent subjugation.

“Besides, _I_ decide when we’re **through**.”


End file.
